Just a Bit of Pocket Money
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Sirius Black has recently been disowned and is adjusting to his new life. The Potters' want to make sure he knows he is part of their family. Regulus might want to reach out, too.


**Author's Note:**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all.**

Disownment isn't that bad. No, really. Sirius' life isn't really that different. Not much has changed. He stayed with the Potters as often as he could anyways. The only two things that he misses are his brother and money.

Now, Sirius Black is not greedy. No, he just feels guilty when the Potters are buying his school textbooks. They don't mind at all and consider him a son, but he feels guilty nonetheless. He also wouldn't mind having a bit of money to take girls on dates or buy things from Zonkos.

He misses his brother most of all. His Slytherin brother is not disowned, nor will he ever be. He didn't want to leave with Sirius. He pretends he doesn't care, but he's hurt. The ever calm and collected Sirius Black is hurting, badly. Of course, no one outside of the marauders knows this.

Sure, all of Hogwarts know that Sirius Black has been disowned, but they don't know that he's in pain. This has been a long time coming. Surely it's no big deal for him!

Peter knows better. He's perceptive and listens closely.

Remus knows better. He knows when someone is in pain from too much experience.

James knows better. He knows Sirius better than himself.

And Regulus might know, too.

"Are you taking someone to Hogsmeade, Padfoot?" James asks at breakfast.

"No, I didn't want to ruin all the other girls day," Sirius replies. He doesn't mention that he couldn't pay for a date. He doesn't mention that he isn't as confident as he pretends to be. He doesn't say that he is afraid they see through his façade.

"What a novel idea," Remus says with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do you ask, Prongsie?" Sirius says.

"Just wondering. Ah, Miss Evans! I thank you for gracing us with your presence," James says with mock sincerity and, somehow, a straight face.

"Sit up, James," Lily says with a roll of her eyes as her boyfriend stops bowing.

Yep, you heard correctly. Lily Evans is dating James Potter. You don't need to know how or why right now, because, believe me, it's a whole other story.

"Of course, love," he says and kisses her quickly.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger, huh, Red?" Sirius says jokingly.

"Don't call me Red, Black," Lily jokes back.

"Not a Black anymore, Ginger," Sirius says in the same playful tone. An awkward silence lingers for a moment before continues. "I guess it's still my last name, but I'm just not part of the family. Is that how it works when you're disowned? I'm really not sure. It's my first time, you see."

"Sirius," Remus says.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Lily apologizes.

"It's no problem, Carrot-Tops," Sirius says and brushes it off like it's nothing.

It's not nothing. It kills him inside but he puts on a joking face. He lost his family. He lost his brother. He lost everything except the people sitting in front of him. You better believe that he is going to joke around with them. He's going to make himself useful. He's going to make sure they don't get rid of him, too.

It was Sirius' choice to leave, of course. No one tried to stop him, though, not even Regulus. Sirius knew he had to leave and he definitely doesn't want it back, but he wants something different. He wants what James has with his parents.

"I will have you know that the top of a carrot is green," Lily retorts.

"There's that fiery temper. And maybe I was referring to your eyes," he smirks.

"Leave my girlfriend alone," James smirks.

"Prongs, I literally have no clue as to if you were referring to Sirius or Lily," Remus says and the group howls with laughter.

In case you were wondering, James was referring to Sirius.

* * *

The Potters consider Sirius one of their sons. They love him and they love when he comes home on holidays and summers. They certainly don't mind providing for him, after all, isn't that what parents do?

The Potters aren't really sure how to get this point across to him. They know that Sirius loves them, but he doesn't consider himself their son. He doesn't know that he does have parents who truly love him.

Mrs. Potter can see the longing in his eyes. She knows he wants a mother who watches out for him and embarrasses him and cares about him.

Mr. Potter can tell Sirius needs a father. He knows he needs a good example and she wants to be that example. Sirius isn't doing badly on his own, but everyone needs somebody.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter and wondering what to do one morning over breakfast and they just don't know what to do. They decide on something simple: a letter and care package.

Mrs. Potter grabs a few dozen cookies she had baked, a pair on new robes (Sirius is just shooting up, her boys are so tall), a few sugar quills, a real quill, and five galleons.

'He's a good boy. He deserves to go out and have fun every now and then,' she decides.

Mr. Potter starts on a letter.

 _Dear Son,_

* * *

"Sirius," a voice says in the crowded hallway. It's too crowded and loud to expect some one to recognize a voice, but Sirius does. It's a voice he's wanted to hear for a while.

"Regulus?" He asks and turns around. There is an obvious awkward rift between them.

"Yeah," he nods and purses his lips.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, you?" Regulus answers. Sirius nods.

"What's up, Reg?" Sirius asks in a no-nonsense tone.

"Here," he says and hands him a pouch. Sirius takes it and looks inside. It's an assortment of knuts, sickles, and galleons.

"What is this for?" Sirius asks and tries to hand it back.

"To help you. I know it's stupid, but I could think of anything else I could do. I love you, Sirius, and you're my brother. I know we are going down different paths, but I still think we can make things a little easier when they cross. Right?" Regulus says.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius says. "But a fancy speech doesn't fix things."

"I know, but take it. Merlin knows we've got plenty," he says with disgust. The disgust in his voice is the most beautiful thing Sirius has heard in a while. It's makes him think maybe he doesn't completely approve of his parents lifestyle. It gives him just a sliver of hope.

"Thanks, Reg. I love you, too," Sirius says. Regulus smiles.

"I'll miss you," he says.

"You, too. Don't do anything terrible," Sirius says and walks away. He looks at the pouch in his hand.

Yes, it was just a bit of pocket money, but it meant the world to him.


End file.
